chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Hotekk Drome
Hotekk Drome Description Drome|action=edit}} Add Description Episodes "The Thing About Bodal" In the Hotekk Drome's first appearance, MajorTom faced off against fellow Overworld player Agro999. MajorTom's army was composed of Gespeden, Maxxor, Ettala, Dractyl, Xaerv, and Bodal - as he'd agreed to put Bodal on his team in his next Chaotic match in return for Bodal saving his life from Spyder in Kiru City. Agro999's army was composed of Blaizer, Ulfhedinn, Tangath Toborn, Velreth, Staluk, and Raimusa. * Maxxor vs Tangath Toborn @ The Forest of Life * Maxxor vs Ulfhedinn @ The Riverlands * Maxxor vs Blaizer @ Underworld City * Maxxor vs Staluk @ Pouril Forest * Maxxor vs Velreth * Maxxor vs Raimusa ** The Song of Returning revives Tangath Toborn * Maxxor vs Tangath Toborn @ Glacier Plains * Gespeden vs Tangath Toborn * Ettala vs Tangath Toborn * Xaerv vs Tangath Toborn * Dractyl vs Tangath Toborn '''@ The Storm Tunnel * '''Bodal vs Tangath Toborn @ Kiru City MajorTom swept Agro999 with Maxxor through the first six battles - but when Agro999 brought back Tangath Toborn - MajorTom's cockiness allowed him to get distracted, resulting in his descent down a waterfall and inevitable defeat. From there Tangath Toborn defeated each of MajorTom's Creatures until Bodal was all that was left. However, because the final Location was Kiru City, MajorTom was able to tap into Bodal's memories and outmaneuver Tangath - clinching MajorTom his first win in the Hotekk Drome in a major upset. "ChaotiKings" In attempting to prove himself worthy of joining the ChaotiKings, KidChaar faced ChaoticKingRJ in the Hotekk Drome. KidChaor needed to defeat the ChaotiKing - who favored Danians - in order to move on to the next round, after which he'd be welcomed among the ranks of the ChaotiKings. KidChaor's army was composed of Agitos, Raran, Kuhgar, Pyrithion, Ghuul and Chaor, while ChaoticKingRJ's army was Ibiaan, Lhad, Mallash, Skartalas, Hota and Galin. The first battle was between Raran and Galin at Mount Pillar - and though Galin's Hive gave him quite the advantage over Raran - KidChaor evened the odds by using Mugic to target ChaotiKingRJ's Mandiblors - destroying Hota and Ibiaan in order to weaken Galin. Galin was ultimately destroyed by Raran, who ensured that Galin wet his feet so that he could be electrocuted. Though it is unknown how the rest of the battles played out, in the end KidChaor was victorious. "A Flux Too Far" When ChaotiKween's opponent fails to show up for their Drome Match, MajorTom elects that the two of them have a friendly competition instead. ChaotiKween's Danian army includes Ibiaan, Wamma, Hota, Lore, Skartalas, and Velanii Levaan, while MajorTom's Overworld army is built to include Maxxor, Xaerv, Zalic, Arias, Vidav, and Donmar. * Wamma vs Xaerv @ The Labyrinth of Linsic * Valanii Levaan vs Zalic @ Mount Pillar ** Eight battles are not shown, but the result is that only Lore and Maxxor remain on the Battle Board. * Lore vs Maxxor @ The Forest of Life Though it is a close battle, ChaotiKween emerges victorious against MajorTom. "When a Codemaster Calls" PeytonicMaster has a match against Ulmanator in the Hotekk Drome, in which the final battle pits PeytonicMaster's Vinta against Ulmanator's Ulmar in Rao'pa Sahkk. However, when Ulmar uses his Reality Field Generator, it disperses the Mipedian Mirage Location in favor of The Forest of Life during Aichlyys - during which Mipedian's cannot use their invisibility. Even so, the ending result is still in PeytonicMaster's favor, as he earns the victory against Ulmanator. "Hotekk's Challenge" In pursuit of his seventh win in the Hotekk Drome, MajorTom ends up battling an unknown Player. In the final battle, MajorTom's Tangath Toborn is pitted against his opponents Nunk'worn in the Shardcrafter's Workshop, preventing Tangath Toborn from eliminating the shard that Nunk'worn has equipped. Instead, Tangath Toborn uses his environment to his advantage, triggering a cave in behind Nunk'worn that crushes his opponent and earns him his seventh win in the Hotekk Drome. Soon after, Codemaster Hotekk challenges MajorTom to a battle, and in order to prepare for it, MajorTom goes on a scan quest in order scan Mommark whilst he's undergoing experiments on himself with Gespeden regarding lightning and speed increase. Next is Hoton - as Vidav has been using Mugic to replenish Hoton's strength. Then Wrenges while he's amped up in the Overworld Training Grounds. Then Owis - as he'd befriended Dardemus during the alliance and Dardemus was teaching Owis how to do fire attacks. Finally, Ikkatosh - as Ikkatosh gains boosts in stats for being an Aich Tree during Aichlyys. MajorTom then adds each of these Creatures to his army, alongside Maxxor, Protector of Perim. Meanwhile, Codemaster Hotekk's Army is composed of Ixxik, Neerig, Rav, Kkraa, Xulvux, and Og. * Maxxor vs Ixxik @ Glacier Plains * Mommark vs Neerig @ Rotsnag Bog ** Neerig casts Enigmatic Etude - though MajorTom is confused when the Mugic does nothing. * Wrenges vs Rav @ Rock River Canyon * Wrenges vs Kkraa * Mommark vs Xulvux @ Kiru City * Mommark vs Kkraa * Hoton vs Kkraa '''@ Gigantemtopolis * '''Ikkatosh vs Kkraa @ Rotsnag Bog * Ikkatosh vs Ixxik * Owis vs Ixxik * Owis vs Og @ Pouril Forest ** Once coded, Og revives Neerig, Rav, Xulvux, Kkraa, and Ixxik in his space on the Battle Board with 5 Energy each. Faced with the dilemma of having to battle five Creatures at once, MajorTom attacks and destroys Xulvux. Realizing that each Creature only has 5 Energy, MajorTom begins performing Flash Kicks in order to organize his Location deck. Owis then casts Hymn of the Elements in order to use Earth attacks - then using Terraport to transport them all to the Cordac Falls Plunge Pool - where 5 Damage is inflicted upon all Creatures, destroying all of Hotekk's army upon arrival. With his victory, MajorTom is rewarded a scan of Dranakis Threshold - with the scan itself and the Enigmatic Etude acting as clues to utilizing the portal to the past. Category:BattleDromes